Reencontrando o amor
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: Continuação de NUNCA TENHO DESCANSO?  Mary terá que estudar na Good High School junto com aqueles a qual odeia.  Vários problemas vai enfrentar e será que ela é capaz de amar?  fanfic: Percabeth Nicary Lukelia
1. Chapter 1

Alguns personagens pertencem ao Tio Rick e outros a mim.  
É preciso ter lido Nunca tenho descanso até o fim.  
Link de Nunca Tenho Descanso? = .net/s/6360564/1/Nunca_tenho_descanso

* * *

Dia primeiro de setembro. O dia da minha morte. O inicio do meu ano letivo na Good High School. Meu pesadelo. Me lembro do que ouve a dois meses atrás como se fosse ontem. Eu, Marianny Mc'Tingrey, havia ido para o acampamento meio-sangue, onde encontraria meu irmão, Percy Jackson, a namorada dele e na época minha amiga, Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena e na época meu namorado, Nico di Ângelo. Que agora é meu ex.

Não queria está aqui. Sei que eles continuam estudando aqui ainda. Percy e Annabeth estão no ultimo ano, e já Nico di Ângelo, torso para que não estude mais aqui. Pois me lembro bem no dia em que tivemos nossa apresentação ao colégio há exatamente três meses atrás.

*FLASH BACK ONN*

Dia primeiro de junho.

Eu e Nico percorríamos pelas portas das salas a procura de nossos nomes, quando paramos na porta da sala sete. Mesmo com a dislexia, identifiquei meu nome na letra M.

Marianny Sophia Mc'Tingrey.

Meu coração gelou. Será que eu e ele estudaríamos na mesma sala? Continuei a olhar.

Selliny Laviny Covin.

-Ah ótimo, - exclamei com sarcasmo- a Selliny estudará na mesma sala que eu.

-Então estudaremos os três juntos. – Ele disse sorrindo. Sorri de volta. Entramos na sala. Era ampla, havia um quadro negro – que alias não sei por que chama de negro, sendo que é verde - várias carteiras, janelas e a porta. Era bem iluminado e as paredes não eram brancas como escolas normais, eram verdes. Um verde claro, que encantaria qualquer um. O ladrilho do chão era branco. Uma sala diferente do normal, que eu AMEI.

Me sentei no fundo com o Nico, eu do lado da janela. Peguei minha caneta especial – que faz parte do meu bracelete e a tinta só pode ser vista por quem EU quero – e assinei na parede:

"Mary e Nick 4rever"

Mostrei para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

-Será para sempre. – Sorri e dei um selinho nele. Então saímos da sala e fomos andar lá fora ver se o Percy e a Annabeth estudariam na mesma sala.

*FLASH BACK OFF*

Suspirei. Tremia, mas não queria que ninguém percebesse.

Ora Marianny, não seja boba, ele não estuda mais aí. Ele disse que só estudaria aí por você. E que motivo ele teria para continuar estudando aí?

Repetia para mim mesma. Estudava os alunos entrando na Good High School. Olhei para o lado e lá estavam meus ex amigos.

Percy, Annabeth, Megan – que não sei o que aconteceu com ela, mas provavelmente sabe o que aconteceu comigo – Alec, Alex e uma menina e um menino que me lembro de tê-los visto no acampamento. Seth se aproximou deles. Outro semi-deus que provavelmente sabe o que aconteceu comigo. Selliny se juntou a eles. Ao vê-la, as memórias mais uma vez, vieram à tona na minha cabeça.

A lembrança de ver o Nico a beijando, ou ela beijando ele, tanto faz, as lembranças do Percy indo embora, as lembranças de quando fui atrás da Annabeth ela me ignorando. As lembranças do acampamento romano com o Jake, o filho de Urano que me acolheu e depois me mandou embora, as lembranças do chalé de Netuno e a chuva caindo quando fiz o juramento de não me apaixonar mais por ninguém. Lembro acima de tudo, da dor e da solidão devastadora que eu senti, e que acabou com o resto do meu coração.

Suspirei mais uma vez, Dary já me olhava impaciente – eu não posso julgá-lo, também tenho SDAH, assim como todos os semi-deuses - mas ele sabia que isso era difícil para mim. Olhei para ele.

-Não há outro jeito? – Perguntei seria. Nos últimos dois meses, comecei a construir minha barreira que impedia as pessoas de se aproximarem de mim. Mas ela era frágil, e eu me sentia ainda frágil e com o coração em pedaços, e facilmente essa barreira seria quebrada. E por isso era meu medo. Mas aprendi a ser seca, como sempre fui antes de conhecê-los. Não demonstrava meus sentimentos. TENTAVA me fazer de forte.

-Você sabe que não Mary, se…

-Marianny. Não gosto que me chamem de Mary. Ela morreu. E está sepultada naquele maldito acampamento. – Disse ríspida e fria. Dei meu melhor olhar de gelo. A primeira vez que falei assim, o Dary se assustou, pois tinha todo o meu cabelo longo e liso na frente do rosto, tampando metade dele, e meus olhos estavam com minhas lentes de contato violetas – sim, agora uso, pois odeio me parecer com uma filha de Poseidon, não é a toa que só ando com minha franja na metade do rosto, meu cabelo solto, uma sombra rosa nos olhos, batom Pink, mini saia e blusas extravagantes. Como uma filha de Afrodite, embora eu odeie a deusa do amor por amar ELE, me parecer com uma filha dela é melhor que me parecer com uma filha de Hades ou Poseidon - e meu olhar era de pura raiva. Agora ele apenas dava de ombros.

-Marianny. Você sabe essa é a única escola que te aceita. E tem também o problema de sua guarda. Não posso sair da cidade. Você sabe que se eu pudesse te transfiriria, mas não posso. – Respirei fundo e voltei a fitar a janela. O Dery andava se preocupando muito comigo. Abri a porta e sair. Peguei minha mochila no banco de trás da BMW preta. Não liguei para os olhares curiosos que me atingiam. Talvez não me reconhecessem. Coloquei meus mega óculos negros e continuei a andar. Entrei no colégio e fui direto para a sala sete rezando, pedindo, implorando, quase já ajoelhada, para os deuses, para que ELE não estivesse estudando ali. Demoro um dez minutos para eu chegar. Por que tinha que ser lá no fim da escola? É claro que quando entrei meu coração deu um salto. Pois a sala estava sem professor, ou seja, ele e ela estavam se beijando e ninguém ia dar uma bronca.

Meu coração terminou de cair, então rapidamente me sentei no canto e me virei para a parede, tentando sem conseguir, controlar as lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos. E logo ele estava com ELA.

O professor ao entrar me pediu para tirar os óculos, não tive outra escolha a não ser controlar minha voz e tirar os óculos.

-Professor, estou com uma irritação no olho por causa da lente – minha voz não era de choro, mas por causa de muito custo – Posso lavar meu olho?

-Claro. Mas não demore. –Peguei minha maletinha e fui em direção ao banheiro. Chegando lá, minha vontade era meter minha cabeça na parede até estourar e chorar e gritar, mas isso era para os FRACOS. E eu estava tentando voltar a ser forte. Então tirei a lente com custo e pinguei o soro. Coloquei a lente na caixinha e retoquei o make e coloquei meus óculos de grau. Agora estou tendo de usar. Com dois graus. Geralmente uso lente, mas como dei a desculpa de irritação, vou ter que colocar os óculos. Quando abri a porta tenho uma surpresa. Prendi a respiração.

-Oi, -Ela disse vermelha.

POV PERCY JACKSON

-Percy, acorda. Você vai chegar atrasado na escola. – Minha mãe me chamava. Por que não posso dormir? – Percy, você sabe que se você se atrasada a Annabeth vai ficar chateada. – Traduzindo: Vai me matar.- Percy levanta. – Ela falou irritada. – Percy levanta daí agora.

-Ta bom. – Respondi abrindo os olhos e me sentando na cama. –Já to descendo mãe. Só vou tomar um banho.

-Tudo bem. Mas ande logo. – Ela saiu do quarto. Me levantei, ainda com vontade de continuar na cama. Peguei meu short no chão e vesti. Fui pro banheiro do meu quarto e tomei um bom banho… de cinco minutos.

Fala sério né? Quando se é filho de Poseidon, se adora ficar na água, porque ela espanta o sono, restaura suas forças e te da uma sensação indescritível e maravilhosa. Mas é horrível quando você está no banho e sua mãe fica logo: "Anda logo"." Sai daí."" Você vai se atrasar". E todo aquele blábláblá chato.

Saí do banho e vesti uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta preta. Passei a toalha nos meus cabelos, que são descritos por muitas como "rebeldes", e os deixei daquele jeito. Passei meu musk e desci com minha mãe já no meu pé. Tomei café correndo já atrasado e fui pegar minhas chaves. Já que minhas coisas já estavam no carro.

A aflição me batia, afinal, a ultima vez que vi a Mary foi no dia vinte e quatro de junho e já estamos em setembro. Ou seja, mas de dois meses.

Peguei minhas chaves e desci, quando já estava saindo minha mãe veio me perguntar:

-Pegou os materiais?

-Sim mãe. – Respondi revirando os olhos. Fala sério né? Eu já tenho dezessete anos.

-E as malas?

-Ta no carro.

-Os presentes dos gêmeos? – A noite iria à festa de aniversário dos irmãos de Annabeth. Às vezes ia visitar o Dr. Chase na casa dele junto com Annabeth, mas Pietro, o "primo" chato da Annie era vizinho dele, e às vezes eu o via lá. Mas eu mantinha a calma todas as vezes que estava lá. Não me pergunte como.

-Sim mãe. Já peguei o presente do Mathew e do Bob.

-Deixou tudo arrumado para hoje à noite? - Com a festa seria à noite, teria que dormir na casa da minha mãe, pois o toque de recolher do internato é às oito da noite. E chegaria lá para as dez.

-Sim mãe.

-Tudo bem. Boa sorte e tente… Você sabe né?

-Não quebrar a escola? Sim mãe. Sei. Pode deixar que vou tomar cuidado. Mesmo porque a Annabeth vai está comigo lá.

-Okey. Acho melhor irmos. Não posso chegar atrasada. Onde está a Cathy?

-Dormindo mãe. E tchau que já estou atrasado. – Sai de casa deixando minha mãe ir pegar minha irmãzinha de dois meses para levá-la ao médio. Visita de rotina. Se sou um irmão ciumento e babão? Bom, fiquei quase as férias todas no acampamento, e só voltei a uma semana, mas eu adoro a minha irmãzinha. Não só a Cathy, mas a Mary também.

Entrei no carro e liguei ele. Pelo caminho fiquei pensando na Mary, na Annie e meus pensamentos foram em direção a Megan. A ultima vez que a vi, foi no acampamento meio-sange, correndo atrás de Thalia. Mas ela foi embora de lá naquele dia mesmo, e depois não a vi de novo.

Quanto ao meu namoro com Annabeth, tirando o acontecimento indesejável de minha "querida" madrasta tentar nos separar por ciúme de meu pai – o que ainda acho muito estranho-, estamos ótimos. Brigas são pequenas e por bobagens só. Tenho que admitir que sou um pouco ciumento. E ela é muito ciumenta. Ela, a Ashley e a Selliny são ótimas amigas. Vivem juntas. Bom ver a Annabeth se dando bem com a Selliny, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Já a Ashley, é uma típica filha de Afrodite. Exagerada que só. Eu já a vi dando em cima do enjoado do Shell.

Cheguei ao colégio. Annabeth já estava junto a Megan, Alec, Alex, Ashley e… o Jonh?

Jonh é um filho de Hefestos. Ele vive no chalé e mal fala com os outros. E estava com cara de está sendo obrigado a continuar no grupo. Ele foi quem fez meu colar e meu anel. Símbolos do meu namoro com Annabeth. Que em breve, virará noivado. Fui até eles.

-Oi galera. – Cheguei cumprimentando.

-Fala Percy. – Alec me cumprimentou. – Sumido você não?

-Pois é. Nem pra visitar a gente.

-Eu estava em um acampamento, não pude vim. Oi Megan. O que foi que aconteceu que você saiu do acampamento. – Por um momento ela hesitou, mas me respondeu.

-Oi P.J. Pois é, tive uns problemas e tive que voltar para casa.

-Oi P.J. – Ashley disse com um sorriso do tipo: "sei o que você aprontou". Ótimo. Annabeth devia ter contado a ela o que nós fizemos na terça passada, quando minha mãe havia ido viajar com Paul e a Cathy. E eu e ela havíamos ficado sozinhos em casa. E bem, sabe como são os adolescentes não?

-Oi Ash. Jonh? – Ele olhou pra mim.

-Oi Percy. –Ele suspirou e voltou e olhar para os lados procurando alguma coisa. Por fim, olhei para ELA.

-Oi Annie.

-Obrigada por me deixar por ultimo. – Ela falou tentando parecer seria. Mas sorriu. Depois de terça, ficamos cada vez mais próximos. Abracei a cintura dela por trás.

-Percy, o que aconteceu com a Mary? – Olhei pro Alec que me estendia um jornal. Peguei da mão dele, mas as palavras flutuavam da página por causa da minha dislexia. A única coisa que distingui foi a imagem dos jornalistas em volta da Mary. Annabeth tomou o jornal da minha mão.

-O que é isso? "Marianny Mc'Tingrey mais infeliz do que nunca"? Como assim? – Ela perguntou franzindo a festa. Retomei o jornal dela e li a manchete. Alex tomou o jornal da minha mão e leu.

-" A herdeira bilionária das empresas Mc'Tingrey, que a alguns meses atrás disse que mesmo com a morte da mãe sentia-se acolhida por seus amigos, agora disse que está vivendo o pior momento de sua vida. Quando os jornalistas perguntaram o motivo, ela apenas disse a frase: 'Nesse mundo, não se pode confiar em ninguém. Todos são falsos e só fazem uma coisa, ligar para si próprios. '" – Fiquei estático. Podia imaginar que a Mary está sofrendo, mas nunca imaginei que ela estaria assim. Não sei nem direito que pensar. Alec tomou o jornal da mão do irmão gêmeo e continuo a ler:

-" A guarda da menina que acabou de completar hoje mesmo treze anos, está sob responsabilidade de seu tutor, Dary Hübener, que até onde se sabe, não possui nenhum laço de sangue com os Mc'Tingreys. A guarda esta sendo disputada por Aghata Carteney Mc'Tingrey, tia da menina e dona das empresas de seguros Carteney. Ela assegura que o Sr. Hübener não sabe cuidar de crianças e a menina precisa de um lar e uma família de verdade. ' Marianny é como uma filha para mim. Sempre a tratei como tal e sempre fui muito próxima de Marissa, que Deus a tenha, e quando éramos pequenas, dizíamos uma para a outra que se tivéssemos filhos e algo acontecesse com uma de nós duas, a outra cuidaria e amaria a filha da outra. Porem, a perda de nosso contato por algum tempo, fez com que minha cunhada deixasse a guarda de sua filha para o Bübener'. Disse a viúva de Richard Mc'Tingrey, que morreu a três anos atrás em um misterioso assassinato. Ela afirmou também que a sobrinha está em choque pela morte recente da mãe, e o tutor dela não procurou um psicólogo e não deixa a Senhora Carteney se aproximar da menina. 'Vi a Mar, como ela gosta de ser chamada, poucas vezes após a morte da Mel. Ela parecia triste e só. As noticias que vi no jornal, onde ela beijava um menino, sinceramente, não acho certo, ela só tem doze anos. Provavelmente esse ato de rebeldia é apenas para se esquecer da morte da manhã. Ela está com problemas e Bübener não sabe ajudá-la.'" Continuo? – Eu olhei para Annabeth. Ela também tinha expressão de surpresa no rosto.

-Não Alec. Assim já basta!

-Wow, quando me disseram que ela estava triste, não achei que fosse tanto. – Ashley falou pasma.

-Nossa! Ela não perdôo vocês? Quer dizer eu ouvi a profecia, mas não imaginei que ela não perdoaria vocês. Alias, vocês a acharam?

-Que profecia Meg? – Pelo jeito ela havia se esquecido que nem o Alec e nem o Alex são meios-sangues.

-Hã, nada. Esquece.

-Mas o que aconteceu pra ela agir desse jeito?

-Esquece Alec. Não vale apena lembrar.

-Gente, olha o jeito daquela menina. Que roupa top! – Será que a Ash não percebeu que estou em um momento de culpa? Olhei para a BMW que ela apontava, e dela descia uma menina de cabelos negros, short minúsculo xadrez rosa e beje, e uma camiseta baby look rosa. Usava um all star preto, mas de longe se via os enfeites de estrelinhas cor de rosa. Olhei para o braço dela e voltei à cara para frente.

-Não olhem! – Avisei. Eles disfarçaram. Seth e Selliny chegaram.

-Oi galera. – O enjoou do Seth falou. – Que cara é essa?

-Não olha pra frente. – Falei entre dentes.

-Que cara é essa pessoal? – Selliny perguntou. Olhei para trás e ela já havia entrado no colégio.

-Pronto. – Eu disse.

-Que foi Percy? – Annabeth me perguntou.

-Era a Mary.

-O que? Onde?

-Aquela menina é a Mary.

-O que? Percy ta louco?

-O bracelete é igual o da Mary. Prata com uma esmeralda no meio. É o bracelete dela. Só ela tem um assim. Meu pai que deu pra ela.

-Você deve está enganado. Provavelmente ela foi pra outro colégio bem longe daqui.

-Não sei não Annie. Ela me disse que este foi o único colégio que a aceitou. Nenhum outro na cidade.

-Outro motivo, ela deve ter ido para outra cidade.

-Isso não tem como. – Alec disse e olhei para ele – Diz bem aqui, que ela não poderá deixar a cidade enquanto a guarda dela não for decidida. Então ela está estudando aqui. – Ótimo, perfeito, irei ver minha irmã que me odeio todos os dias. Olhei pra Selliny, ela estava mais branca do que giz.

-Então eu vou estudar com ela? Ótimo. – Ela disse sarcástica. - Ai, e Nico também vai estudar na mesma sala. Isso é perfeito. Bom galera, Tenho que ir. – Ela saiu correndo, entrando pela porta oposta que a Mary entro, então chegaria na sala primeiro que a Mary. Imagino. Isso pode dar problemas.

-Acho melhor irmos. – Megan disse. Eu, Annabeth, ela, Seth, Alec, Alex e Jonh – que também tem dezessete anos – fomos para nossa sala. Ashley, que só tem treze e a Selliny não a esperou, mas vão estudar juntas, foi para a sala dela.

Cheguei na minha sala e me sentei perto dos meus amigos. Aquele vai ser o primeiro dia do meu ultimo ano letivo na Good High School!

E já começou ótimo! Melhor impossível. Só quero ver o que vai acontecer quando me deparar com Pietro na festas dos irmãos de Annabeth hoje. Boa coisa não vai dar. Isso eu tenho certeza.

É… Sorte de meio-sangue é fogo viu!

**

* * *

Oiiiiiii galera.**

Gostaram?  
Eu amei.  
Gente, prometo bastante drama.  
Quem estava beijando o Nico quando a Mary chegou na sala?  
O que o Percy e a Annabeth fizeram na terça? – isso tah na cara. Hehe  
Deve ter Nicary?  
Vai terminar Percabeth?  
E Lukelia?  
Posetena?  
Setesh? –Seth+Ashley?  
Alegan? – Alec+Megan?  
Ou outros casais?  
Hehe  
P.s.: O niver da Mary foi dia vinte e sete de junho, alguns dias após ela ter ido embora do acampamento.

Gente, eu fiz a história diferente do que eu ia fazer, mas ainda acho que depois vai ter isso que eu ia fazer, mas por enquanto são novos. Mas quem sabe uma terceira temporada?  
Hehe

Deixem review, estrelinhas ou recomendações pliss.  
Beijinhoskisskiss  
E – embora isso soe falso- EU AMOOOOH VOCÊS!  



	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Mary**

-Oi, -Ela disse vermelha. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos. Ela cresceu alguns centímetros desde quando a vi há dois meses atrás. Sua pele estava dourada por causa do sol. Usava um óculos de armação prateada. Seus olhos eram cinzas. Como toda filha de Atena. Selliny Covin estava parada na minha frente. Eu não a vejo desde quando sai da casa grande do acampamento para mandar uma mensagem de íris para o Dary ir me buscar. Eu havia escrito uma carta para ela falando que eu havia a perdoado. Não achei justo, de certa forma, mesmo ela tendo beijando ELE, guarda rancor. Porque foi no impulso e meu primeiro beijo com ELE foi no impulso também. Então decidi perdoar ela. Rancor causa câncer sabia? Mas ainda, lá no fundo, tenho um pouco de raiva dela, a culpa não é minha, eu não consigo perdoar.- Vai estudar aqui ainda? – Perguntou mais sem graça ainda.

-Sim. – Respondi olhando pro chão. – Infelizmente aprontei de mais e nenhuma outra escola na cidade me aceita. Então essa é a minha única escolha.

-Hum. Você mudou. – Ela disse me olhando.

-Sim. Você também.

-Me espera rapidinho. Ainda irmos estudar juntas, lembra-se?

-Claro. – Ela foi em direção ao espelho e mexeu no cabeçlo arrumando e fomos para a sala. Quando entramos ela pedi licença e levou uma bronca por se atrasar. O professor me perguntou se melhoro a irritação e eu sentei no meu lugar e tentei não olhar para trás, mas os olhos DELA eram fixos em mim. Selliny se sentou na minha frente.

O professor inventou um jogo no qual odiei. Todos tinham que falar seus nomes e repetir o di quem estava na frente. O problema é que o "casalzinho feliz" estava no fim da primeira fileira, e eu no meio da ultima. Ótimo. Terei que dizer o nome dos dois. Chegou minha vez. Quando falei o nome da menina na frente DELA, respirei fundo e olhei pro chão e disse reluntante:

-Bianca, Nico… - e continuei até chegar o nome da Selliny. Você pode até achar que isso não é nada. Mas ao dizer o nome DELE, foi como se tacassem fogo no meu coração. Senti uma vontade de chorar, e não sei como suprimir as lágrimas ou não gaguejei. Faz muito tempo que não falo o nome dele ou o apelido que apenas eu podia chama-lo. Antigamente.

Enfim, o professor passou um exercício lá que respondi rapidamente. Quando fui levar para o professor dar visto, eu sem querer olhei para lâmpada e senti todo o meu corpo amolecer. Já estava tremendo a algum tempo. Se você nunca tremeu, não sabe como é órrivel. Você sente o corpo todo mole e como se estivesse a ponto de cair a cada milésimo. Isso anda ocorrendo muito desde que comecei a perceber como estava gorda e começar a comer menos. Me sentei com os olhos fechados, só via bolinhas aminha volta e uma claridade que poderia me cegar. Selliny viu como eu estava e veio me acudir. Se ajoelhou do meu lado e começou a falar no meu ouvido.

-Mary, tudo bem? – Abrir os olhos e já estava um pouco melhor.

-Sim. – Me levantei novamente. Fiquei zonza de inicio,mas minha visão voltou ao normal. Mostrei o caderno e me sentei no meu lugar. Infelizmente, agora só tenho uma sala, ou seja, estudarei com as mesmas pessoas em todas as aulas. Então quando primeiro horário termino, apenas tive que esperar a troca de professores. Era aula de geografia. A professora foi explicar como as placas tectônicas se chocam, então escolheu alguns alunos para serem essas placas. Infelizmente, eu fui uma das "sortudas" que iria participar. E mais infelizmente ainda, ELE também. E para piorar, eu teria que ficar na frente dele.

A professora pediu para que ficássemos do jeito como ela mandou, mas algo terivel aconteceu. Senti meu corpo amolecer de novo e dessa vez eu não sentei, eu apenas senti meu corpo caindo para trás e mãos fortes me segurando e a voz DELE chamando a professora. Eu desmaiei.

Acordei estava na enfermaria. Tudo ainda girava. Estava deitada numa maca. Senti uma pressão se fechando no meu braço. Olhei para o lado rápido demais. Minha cabeça latejou.

-Ai. – Falei fraquinho. Tinha um aparelho de pressão no meu braço. Escutei a voz da enfermeira dizer:

-A pressão dela caiu, falta de forças. Ela não se alimentou hoje.

-Eu vi ela tomando café. – A voz do Dary veio de perto de mim. Pude o observa perto da maca. Me levantei de vagar. – Você está bem?

-Sim. – Minha voz saiu fraca.

-Você está dispensada da aula. – A enfermeira disse. Pelo menos uma noticia boa.

-Vamos pra casa tampinha

-Eu não sou tampinha. – Murmurei me levantando. Dary pegou minha mochila e fomos para casa. Chegando lá ele me mandou para a cozinha para eu comer alguma coisa. Maria estava fazendo almoço. Isso me fez perguntar que horas eram. Oito e meia. Estive desmaiada por uns dez minutos. Peguei uma maçã e comi. Depois que terminei peguei uma manga. Ainda tremia. Fiquei algum tempo sentada na varanda observando os carros. Morava em uma mansão com o Dary. Só nós dois e Maria. Maria e Dary são as únicas pessoas devem se importar comigo,ao menos eu acho que eles se importam. Mas não confio neles muito. Aprendi a não confiar nas pessoas. Depois de um tempo parei de tremer e fui tomar um banho. Tomei meu banho e quando fui vestir uma roupa me olhei no espelho, vi o que Aghata disse. Ela estava certa, eu estava gorda. Me achava estremamente gorda. Horrivel. Mas é claro, depois de tanto sorvete e chocolate, como poderia estar magra? E aquela maçã e a manga iriam me engordar ainda mais. Então fiz o mais sensato. Vesti roupa e fui pro banheiro. Enfiei o dedo na guela e lá se foi toda a comida e gordura. Me olhei no espelho e ainda estava gorda. Passei a mão por meu corpo me achando feia e tudo mais. É claro que ELE beijou a ELA. Ela é magra e bonita. Eu sou gorda e feia. Selliny, a magra, eu a baleia. É claro que ELE preferiu ELAS. Selliny e Bianca. Magerrimas. Como ele iria querer a mim? Não sei porque ele namorou comigo,eu sou ridícula,deve ter sido por pena,é isso o que todos sentem de mim,pena,sou só uma "garotinha rica",todos estao interesados é no dinheiro que minha mãe deixou,nao se importam comigo,desconfio que Dary também nao goste de ém gosta.E nem nunca vai gostar porque minha vida vai acabar logo,eu nao tenho um motivo pra viver,então,pra que gastar o tempo dos outros comigo?Vou me matar,é o melhor que posso fazer,pelo menos iria deixar Dary livre de certeza ele não gosta de cuidar de mim,eu só ocupo o tempo dele,eu só o atrapalho,eu poderia cogitar a idéia de fugir de casa,mas ainda teriam chances de me achar em algum lugar,entao o que vou fazer vai ser simplesmente me matar quando estiver supostamente "passeando",achariam que me mataram,nao que eu me suicidei,daria menos problemas ao Dary,é,seria bom pra ambos,pra ele que ficaria livre de mim e eu ficaria estremamente feliz em não ter mais que olhar pro rosto DELE,me faria tão bem,fui interrompida pelos meus desvaneios ouvindo a voz de Dary chamando.

-Mary. – Dary me chamou. Lavei minha boca rápido e desci.

-O que é?

-Almoço.

-Quero não. To sem fome.

-Você tem que comer. E depois vamos ao médico.

-Ah não Dary. Eu não quero comer. Olhe como estou gorda.

-Gorda aonda menina? Quem te disse isso? Ta mais magra que uma pessoa com anemia. – Eu olhei pra ela como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar mais uma cabeça, três braços e um chifre no lugar do nariz.

-Sim. Muito magra. – Falei irônica. Me sentei na mesa e comecei a beliscar o arroz. Aquilo me faria engorda no mínimo duzentos quilos. Terminei de "almoçar" e quando fui sair Maria colocou a sobremesa. na mesa. Sorvete de chocolate. O prazer de quem está deprê. E uma bomba de caloria. Comi tudo e depois… Vomitei. Deitei-me na minha cama e abri meu notebook no meu diário virtual. Comecei a escrever um poema.

"Ao revê-lo novamente,

Aos destroços eu voltei,

E por pouco não chorei.

Ele já não estava sozinho,

Tinha alguém para amar,

Alguém para dar a ele,

O que eu não quis dar.

As lágrimas começaram a brotar

E a me sufocar.

Eu precisava gritar,

Precisava chorar,

Precisava extravasar,

Mas o que fiz foi me calar.

Ele há tempos me esqueceu,

Há tempos, o nosso amor morreu

E no fim

Quem sofre sou eu."

Terminei de escrever e fechei meu notebook. Deitei na minha cama. Estava mole e tremia. Precisava descansar. Deitei-me e comecei a pensar NELE.

* * *

Oii gente, hehe, o capítulo tava pronto a tempos, só que eu tinha esquecido de postar aqui.

Hehe.

Gente, eu escrevi nunca tenho descanso sozinha, mas agora estou escrevendo com minha amiga My_Nhoca, e nós postamos no nyah, não sei se já falei.

Obrigada a Dri, Bia, Leticia e Anna.

Gente, a Bianca, é a Bianca Stone. A filha de Persefone que vai na missão em nunca tenho descanso.

Esperamos que tenham gostado.  
A Mary desmaio porque a pressão dela caiu. Isso já aconteceu comigo(heellinha), mas não cheguei a desmaia. E ainda por cima estava na igreja.  
Só que não aprendo com meus erros, e todo domingo vou pra missa de jejum. kkk.  
Bom,  
Se você gostou Review  
Se amo Review  
Se acha que pode melhorar Review  
Se vai dar recomendação Recomende, mas não é bom avisar por review se não o Nyah! não aceita.  
Se viu errinhos de português Review nos avisando.  
Se querem que a My escrevam o próximo capítulo Review.  
Se querem mais capítulos Review!  
Se tah de saco cheio disso Review.  
kkk

Deu pra entender neh?  
Seu review que nos vai impulsionar a escrever mais.  
Esperamos que tenham gostado, desculpe a demora e beijinhoskisskiss.

Capítulo feito por Heellinha com modificações da My_Nhoca.

E se alguém quiser me add no msn, é

Só lembre de onde me conhecem. BeijO

Se quiserem o link no Nyah! : http:/*www.*fanfiction.*com*.br/historia/114729/Reencontrando_o_amor

p.s. Tire os *


End file.
